


Batman: Red Fist

by GothamRogue81



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Batfamily fights off the chaos in Gotham with a little help from some friends</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A Little Push

In the Clocktower, Gotham’s first family of Vigilantes stood with undone cowls watching on multiple monitors as the clean-cut, blonde haired Gotham University lacrosse player, was led by the court officers out of the court. The chaos inside the court room was quickly cut from the screen, but the chaos outside was live for the world to see. 

There had been uproar as Judge Harold Pesky had just sentenced Allen Tucker to a mere seven months in the county jail beneath Gotham PD after a jury convicted him of rape. The maximum sentence he could have received was fourteen years in prison, but there he was, being led off to safe and secure Gotham PD, while others who have done less are carted off to Blackgate or Arkham. 

The statements from the boy’s parents had only made it worse, displaying their disgustingly inhumane sense of entitlement. The group looked on. “This isn’t good,” Bruce said.

Stephanie took her hand from her mouth which she had been covering in horror and looked at him. “Good? This is ridiculous! What the hell are they thinking! He’s guilty! They convicted him and he’s not going to an actual prison!”

“This isn’t right Bruce,” Tim said looking up at him.

“No, it’s straight up bullshit!” Jay said, banging his fist against the wall behind him while leaning on it. “If the courts don’t want to hand out justice, then I’ll do it for them!” His hand gripped on of his guns.

Before anyone could protest, the screens all fizzled and went white. A voice came on as mug shots, photos from crime scenes, footage from newscasts and surveillance tapes, all spliced together to display months and years of similar cases. A disguised voice spoke over the footage. 

“This is what your system looks like. The wealthy scum of the world, who were lucky enough to be born with silver spoons in their mouths, use corrupt connections to get away with the horrible things they’ve done, while the rest of the world is forced to feed their lust and greed. The time has come to rise up against the broken system.”

“Looks like someone beat you to the punch Jason,” Barbara said from her command chair.

The voice continued as they listened intently, their breath shallow and heart rate growing. “As our founders did before us, we must rebel. We must stand up against the system that has betrayed us and attack the source. No more letting politicians lie and cheat, or well off criminals get slapped on the wrist for ruining others’ lives.” 

“This country was founded by people who saw wrong and fought against it. Slowly but surely the leadership of the nation that was conceived by that rebellion, has become vile and corrupt. A cleansing is in order. It’s time for the people to once again rise up against wrong, and do what is necessary to restore the good.”

“Can you get a lock on him?” Bruce asked Barbara.

“I’m trying, but he’s making it very difficult. Jamming signals and relaying the trace all over. This is being broadcast all over the nation!” she replied, her hands banging away trying to figure out where the signal was being broadcast from.

“Cops abuse their authority. Judges let rapists off light, while handing out unjust sentences for lesser offenses. Elections are rigged and Banks, Mobsters and Private businesses are in the pockets of politicians. Individuals have tried to stand up against it all to fight the corruption from the inside. Harvey Dent. Bruce Wayne. Commissioner Jim Gordon. Ron Troupe. Even the Batman and his colony have tried to save this city, and yet there is only so much they can do. It takes more than just a handful of people doing the right thing. It takes everyone rising up to make real change. It’s time to let them hear us!”

The screen went white and a red symbol came up in the center. It was a fist clenched tight. A symbol of rebellion. “The signal isn’t even in Gotham, Bruce,” Barbara said. “There’s no way to tell where it’s coming from. They’re bouncing off satellites. One second it’s saying Metropolis, next Dubai, London, Shanghai, Star City. I’m sorry guys. I can’t get a lock on them.”

Bruce reached back and pulled his cowl up, turning and making his way to the roof. The others followed suit behind him as Barbara started continued watching the monitors. 

Batman, Red Hood, Black Bat, Batgirl, Red Robin, Bluebird and Robin stood on the roof of the Clocktower. Across the city, sirens rang out. Smoke from several small street fires billowed. It had already begun. “The city is going to tear itself apart,” Red Robin said.

“Maybe it’s time they should stand up for what’s right and just. We coud use a little less corruption!” Red Hood replied. 

“Not like this,” Batman said. 

“It’s mob mentality like this that will burn the city to the ground, not improve it!” Black Bat said.

Oracle’s voice came over the comlink. “He came back on the air guys, and you’re gonna wanna hear this,” she said, patching in the broadcast.

“…if that’s where they want to hide him, then let’s show them that we are not afraid anymore. We’re not afraid to come there and let the world see what we think of our own judicial system! They can lock him up inside, but we will come get him whether they like it or not,” he said before the signal went dead.

“What’s he talking about Oracle?” Batman asked.

“GCPD Batman! He’s instructing them to go there because that’s where Tucker is being kept!” she said. 

“Let’s go!” he said, leaping off the roof and gliding out across the city. The others followed after him and they made the way towards the GCPD building. 

Below them, people were beginning to fill the streets. “Who’d have thought all this would come from just a few words,” Bluebird said as they made their way.

“If they’re the right words, they’re more powerful than you can ever imagine. And they can do a lot of damage,” Batman said. “Oracle, lock down the manor remotely, please. Just in case there’s anyone misguided enough to think that Bruce Wayne is an instrument of corruption.”

When they arrived on the GCPD rooftop, Gordon was waiting. “I had a feeling you’d come,” he said, walking towards them as they landed. “Didn’t know you’d bring the whole family,” he said.

“What’s the status?” Batman asked. 

“They just brought him in. He’s in a containment cell below the precinct,” the Commissioner replied. “But there are people below already gathering and surrounding the building. We’ve put up blockades, but all we need is for one spark to ignite and there could be a lot of innocent bloodshed,” he said.

“You could just give him up,” Red Hood said, leaning over the edge of the building. They all looked at him. He shrugged. “Just sayin’”


	2. The Thin Blue Line

The riot raged outside of the Gotham Police Department. S.W.A.T. team officers had tried to hold the line at the police barriers, but the amount of civilians who had arrived outside the GCPD’s doors was too many. It had begun to get out of control as people were assaulting officers, throwing Molotov cocktails and screaming and yelling as gas and pellets filled the air. 

Batman and the rest of the Batfamily looked down below. It looked like a battle from a movie. Forces on both sides, clashing against each other. 

“We have to do something!” Batgirl said. 

“Cass, Jason, Damian and myself will go down below and try to get the crowd under control. You three get down to the cells and make sure no one gets to anyone down there. That kid isn’t going to be the only target. This crowd is angry and if they get down there, the guards protecting him are going to be a target as well,” Batman said. 

The team broke, three entering from the roof to go down to the containment cells below the building, as Hood, Black Bat, Robin and Batman glided and repelled down to the streets below. As they landed, cops and civilians alike drew back. There was a moment with no movement from anyone, but it didn’t last long and once again the two sides collided. 

The four vigilantes fought off civilians, trying to use the least amount of force as possible. One of the rioters pointed at Batman. “You’re supposed to be OUR protector! Not theirs!” he yelled. 

“This has to stop! They are officers of the city and it’s all our jobs to protect you. This Red Fist has filled you all with words of hate and vengeance and clouded your minds! Look around you!” 

“No! You’re just as corrupt as them!” He charged at Batman but Red Hood, reached out and grabbed him by the back of the collar, yanking him back and slamming him straight down to the pavement. 

“You idiots! You think anything good can come out of any of this, you’re just as stupid as the officials who think they can get away with their corruption!” He kicked an on-comer backwards, stumbling into the crowd. 

Batman threw a few smoke bombs in a row, using it to separate a majority of the rioters and police. Both crowds backed away from each other and Batman shouted out to the cops for them to move back inside the gates and secure the grounds. 

 

Inside, the others circled around the containment cell area. Guards crouched behind desks and walls, with shotguns held tight. “This is insane!” Batgirl said, shaking her head. 

Bluebird stood in front of the containment cell holding Allen Tucker. She glared at him from behind her mask. She could swear she saw him smirk slightly. She took a step closer. “I’d like to see you try something on me asshole!” 

“You’re not my type, dyke,” he said laughing. 

That set her off. She slammed her fist on the glass. “Calm down Blue,” Red Robin said, pulling her back away. 

“No! Hood’s right! This guy deserves everything those people want to give him. The world would be short one less scumbag if we let them take care of him.” 

“Now her,” Tucker said inside the cell, looking at Batgirl. “She’s something I could sink my teeth into!” he said licking his lips. 

Red Robin froze and turned. He looked at the lowlife in the cell, and then over to the guard, who nodded to him. The door slid open and Red Robin stepped inside. Suddenly, the cocky smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced by a wide-eyed expression of nervousness. 

“What did you just say?” Red asked him stepping inside as the door shut behind him. 

“Nothing. She’s pretty is all,” he replied. 

“She’s pretty?” Red asked, cocking his head to the side. “So if a girl is pretty, then you have the right to do whatever you want to her? SAY…anything you want to her?” he asked. 

“N..n..n…no, that’s not it,” he stammered, backing away. 

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you mean. And I think Bluebird might have a point. Someone like you, who isn’t held accountable for his words or actions…thinks he’s somehow above the law…above the justice system….,” he recounted, stepping closer to him, his hands clenching his bo staff. “You’re the root cause of the chaos outside. And you sit behind a glass wall, like an flippant teenager behind the screen of a computer, and make degrading hateful comments towards someone thinking you’re untouchable…well you’re wrong.” 

Red Robin whipped the bo from behind his back, lashing it out straight, pressing it to the underside of Allen Tucker’s chin. He pinned him between the staff and the wall behind him, applying pressure. “I think we’ve run out of reasons why I shouldn’t agree with Bluebird’s words or why I shouldn’t beat you within an inch of your life, maybe more.” 

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, gripping the bo. “I’m sorry Batgirl. I’m sorry Bluebird. I’m sorry Gotham.” He said. 

“Are you though?” Red Robin asked, removing the staff and turning. But instead of walking away he spun around and cracked the staff against the side of Tucker’s head. The boy went down and held his head in pain. Red began a barrage of strikes. Kicking and jabbing him until he was bloodied and swollen. Finally the guards opened the door and Batgirl and Bluebird pulled him off and out of the cell. 

“What was that?!” Batgirl asked. 

“I’m sorry. He’s just…Hood’s right about people like him, and the people out there. There’s something seriously wrong with this city and with the government that controls it. The corruption, the greed, the racism, and the hatred…all of it!” he said. “It’s just too much!” 

She hugged him tight. “I know,” she said. She whispered in his ear, “Thank you.” 

 

The com links all came up amongst them, inside and outside in the streets. It was Oracle. “Guys, we’ve got issues,” she said. 

“What is it Oracle?” Batman asked. 

“While the city and its law enforcement has been busy centralized in your location. Two-Face has reportedly robbed two banks already, Ivy has broken into the Gotham University's research facility, and gangs everywhere are in a free-for-all," Oracle reported. 

"We should call them," Black Bat said over the com. 

"We're NOT calling them," Batman responded. I'll stay here with the police. Robin, you get inside and take over guard duty," he dispatched. "The rest of you get out there in to the city and put an end to the rest." 

"Ok, but I think Black's right," Red Robin said from inside the building. "They'd come if we called." 

"That's not the point. Thanks but no thanks!" Batman grumbled.


	3. Backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily fights off the chaos in Gotham with a little help from some friends

Gotham was turning into a nightmare. Fires raged, alarms roared through the city, and mixed in with their whining were the screams of the terrorized citizens of Gotham who were under attack by multiple members of the Gotham Rogues Gallery. The Batfamily had dispersed, but were making no headway. Batman lead the charge against The Joker who was at Gotham General with his gang and Harley Quinn. He was flanked by Red Robin and Black Bat. 

Meanwhile, Two-Face and Firefly had the Trigate Bridge under siege, trapping the cars on it between a net of flames and bulletfire. Red Hood, Bluebird and Batgirl headed that way to try and help the stranded vehicles and fight against the dangerous and deranged villains.

Finally, the docks were being ransacked by Black Mask, Penguin, and Scarface (along with The Ventriloquist). The three separate gangs were exchanging gunfire as they each were fighting to claim goods from the large storage container ship that had docked in the harbor. From high above, perched on the crane onsite, Robin and Batwoman looked down upon the chaos with smiling, hungry faces.

 

Batwoman tossed down a few smoke bombs and the thugs began to get nervous, shouting out for eachother. She and Robin glided down and began to take out the gang members silently through the smoke.

At the Bridge, Hood fired multiple shots, trying to aim at Firefly’s propane tank, but the bullets ricocheted off of the new updated metal of his suit. He laughed maniacally as he turned his attention to him and blasted a stream of fire in his direction. Hood dodged and Batgirl shot out a grappling hook that snared his arm, pulling him up and out of the way atop a cross beam.   
Bluebird raised her blaster cannon and fired a powerful pulse towards Firefly, knocking him off kilt and sending him flying backwards and getting tangled against the suspension wires.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Batman stood face to face with Joker who held a gun to a doctor as Red Robin and Black Bat fought off members of Joker’s gang. Batman glanced over at Harley and saw what he thought might be fear as she watched her beloved clown prince and his hostage. “Let him go,” Batman said in a low growl.

“Where’s the fun in that?!” he cackled. “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the Gotham Precinct protecting that rapist?” he asked with a twisted grin. “Really Bats! A rapist? I mean, I know you’re against killing, you prove it with me all the time! But that guy…,” he looked past Batman at Batgirl. “Hey, she’s not the old one! Where’s Babs?” he chuckled again.  
The comments tore at Batman’s insides but he stood cold and firm. “You’re going back to Arkham,”

“Yeah yeah!” Joker yelled. “Until I break out again…it’s not a very secure place you know,” he laughed again. “No, I think not. This time I brought some back up of my own Bats!”  
Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and Clayface lept down. He swung his massive, muddy arms at Batman but he dodged left and right. Just as Clayface was about to come down full force ontop of the Dark Knight, a blast of cold air rushed against Clayface, and the mud froze solid, leaving him solidified and Batman safe. He peeked behind the solid mass and grumbled as he saw Superman hovering above.

“Saw the news on TV Batman,” he said. “Thought you might need some help…”

“I was doing fine, thanks…”Batman said, walking away from him and knocking out a thug with a quick jab to the jaw as he walked back towards the Joker.

The Joker was laughing hard. “Look Harley! We’re in trouble now! Bat’s brought his boyfriend out to play!” He let the hostage go he was laughing so hard. “The honeymoon’s over, eh Bats?” Harley slipped back as he watched Batman approaching the Joker. He grabbed Joker by the hair and lifted his head looking down at him. He had teared up from laughter. “Just   
remember something Bats…don’t ever go to bed angry! HAHAHAHA!!” He went silent as his face hit Batman’s knee.

Over at the bridge, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were helping quell Two-Face and Firefly’s terror while at the docks, Robin and Batwoman were joined by Green Arrow and Flash to take down the three gangs who had begun to stop fighting themselves and turn their attention towards the heroes.  
Batman and Superman stood on the roof of the hospital. “I didn’t need the assist from you, OR the others, Clark.” 

“Bruce, sometimes you’re too stubborn to see the trees for the forest,” he replied.

“It’s forest for the trees,” Batman said shaking his head. 

“Whatever,” he said. “Can you explain something to me? One young man who did horrible things caused this. How can a city be turned upside down by one criminal? Metropolis has had alien attacks and not come close to this level of chaos.”

“This voice on the airwaves has taken the fear, heartbreak and anger of this city and pushed it to the limit. He knows what to say to increase those strongest emotions to their breaking point and when that happens, people don’t stay seated and silent. They take to the streets and fight for what they feel is right or wrong,” Batman said. “Even I agree with most of what he’s saying. But he’s playing a dangerous game. There’s a fine line between rebelling for a just cause, and creating anarchy and chaos.”

“Well we’re here to help, so please don’t try arguing,” Superman said. Batman knew it was pointless to argue, unless he wanted to go back to the cave and get his Kryptonite. He rolled his eyes and jumped off the building, gliding into the night as Superman flew off beside him.


End file.
